Always Be My Girl
by Kuroneko-sama07
Summary: TP, LinkxIlia, oneshot. Link has returned home to peacefulness and is realizing that perhaps his relationship with his best friend is turning into something more... Link's POV, please review!


Always Be My Girl

By Brittany (Kuroneko-sama07)

Rated PG (K+)

Disclaimer: OK, if I owned any of the Zelda games, the last thing I would be doing would be sitting here writing some fanfiction about it. lol psst! Hence, … I don't own Zelda! XD

A/N: This fanfic idea has been wandering around my imagination for months now, so I'm finally deciding to do something about it! This is based on Twilight Princess and features LinkxIlia. ducks just in case OK, I'm sorry, but I think Link and Ilia are so cute together! But here's the thing… IN TP! In almost every other Zelda game, I'm a huge LinkxZelda fan, but obviously, in TP, he and Zelda hardly have any connection.

So anyways, this is a cute, get-together, one-shot, Link's POV. I see WAY too many Zelda fics where the characters are really OOC, so I'm gonna do my best here to keep them in character. Anyway, I haven't completely beat TP yet (I take FOREVER to beat Zelda games, lol) so I'm not sure what Link does at the end of the game. But this will be written as if he, at some point, returns to Ordon Village. So, Link has returned home to peacefulness and ponders these new feelings he's having for Ilia. He realizes that his relationship with his best friend is finally turning into something more... Enjoy!

* * *

The bright sun of the early morning cascaded through the window and fell upon my bed. As my mind crawled out of slumber, I could faintly hear the sounds of birds chirping in the trees surrounding my small home. I rolled over onto my back, yawned, and rubbed my eyes with the back of my hand. My legs were tangled in the sheets, but with one quick pull I was able to free myself from them.

I felt a sensation all too familiar as my bare feet planted themselves on the rough, hardwood floor of my house. I inhaled the light scent of my home—a scent that has no words to describe it—as I slowly made my way down the ladder that connected the loft to the main floor of the house. I walked over to my kitchen area and poured me a glass of fresh milk. I found a little something to eat, and as I did, a wonderful thought came to me.

_It felt so good to be home. _

I then proceeded with my usual morning routine—something that used to be second nature to me, but lately, it was as if I had to remind myself of it. I had gone so long without even caring whether or not it was night and day that routines became nonexistent to me. But I missed them. I was once again reminded that I was so glad to be home.

Usually, I would have been heading out to the ranch to work, but since I had just recently returned home, Fado decided to give me a little time off. It was well-needed, too—I nearly slept a whole day when I first got back. But on this particular day, I had other plans. I promised Colin and the other kids that I would show them how I use some of my new weapons that I found while I was gone. I figured keeping them occupied for a while, especially Colin, would be a good thing since his mother just gave birth to the new baby a few days ago.

I walked outside and made my way into the main area of my home village. I ran into a few familiar faces along the way and listened to them tell me how well their crops were doing this year, or how big a fish was they caught the other day, and so on. I do enjoy listening to their stories, though; even though I drudged through countless temples and quests, it will still be tasks like these that seem like huge accomplishments to me.

While I walked towards Colin's house, I couldn't help but look around for Ilia. Surprisingly, when I woke up this morning, Epona was still tied up outside. Ilia usually takes her for half the day, so I wondered where she was and what she was up to.

I knocked on the door of Colin's house, hoping to find him and the other kids there. While I stood there, I made a mental note to myself that if I did find them all inside, I would later inform them that they should find somewhere else to play while Uli was still resting. To my surprise, Ilia opened the door.

"Link! What are you doing here?" she asked, apparently just as surprised to see me.

However, before I could answer, I heard Uli's voice from inside. "Come in, Link!"

Ilia stepped aside as I walked in. Uli sat up on the sofa and I noticed a small cradle next to her; however, I didn't see any sign of the kids. She continued to speak, "That's right, I remember Colin saying yesterday that you two were going to play today. You must be looking for him, but Rusl took him and the boys up to the ranch today."

Ilia chimed in, saying, "Apparently, they had a lot of work to do today and needed their help. I didn't want Uli to be alone with the baby, so I came over here to help out."

When I heard that there was a lot to be done at the ranch, I immediately became worried. Why didn't anyone come get me to help?

Ilia must have seen my worried expression. "Don't worry! We're under strict orders to not let you go to the ranch," she said with a smile. However, I wasn't smiling. What if they needed my help?

"They've got it under control, dear," said Uli, smiling as well. "Rusl said he didn't want you working. He wants you to relax and enjoy yourself for a while."

I supposed I should take their word for it. Just then, I heard small whimpering sounds coming from the cradle. Those whimpers were only a momentary warning, however, for what was to come next—screaming. Ilia rushed over to the baby and scooped him up in her arms. She whispered comforting sounds and rocked back and forth, but of course to no avail.

Seeing Ilia with the baby caught me off guard for a moment. She suddenly seemed so motherly and grown-up. I realized how much Ilia had changed from that little girl that she used to be. She was a woman now.

"I think he must be hungry," she said with a small laugh as she handed the baby to its mother. Awkwardly, I turned away as Uli began to breast-feed.

I was actually about to let them be and go find something else to do for the day when Uli said, "Link, why don't you and Ilia spend the day together?"

That sounded fine with me, but Ilia seemed to disagree. "But Uli, what about you? I can't leave you here all by yourself!"

"Sure, you can! I'll be fine."

"But… how do you feel?" she whispered.

"I'm fine, I promise. The baby is about to go down for a nap, so I'll have a while to rest myself. By then, I'm sure someone will have returned from the ranch. Rusl said he would be checking in on me later," Uli reassured her. "It's such a beautiful day outside—you two should be out there enjoying yourselves."

Ilia sighed, still seeming a little unsure about leaving. "Well, …are you sure?"

Uli smiled reassuringly. "Go on, dear. I'll be fine."

A small, reluctant smile formed on Ilia's face. "If you say so."

Ilia and I turned to the door to leave when Uli called to us. "Don't worry about me! Just have fun." We both smiled in agreement and left.

Once outside, I began to rack my brain as to what Ilia and I could do that day. I always loved being with her, but lately, I had been feeling somewhat nervous around her. I found myself blushing at the slightest touch and wasn't sure why. Ilia was my friend, and it didn't occur to me that we could be anything else.

Ilia's voice shook me from my thoughts. "I'm sorry, Link. It wasn't that I didn't want to spend time with you, it's just that… Uli has been pretty sick lately. I was just worried about her."

I nodded to tell her that I understood. It was just like Ilia to be consumed with worry over someone else, but it was one of the many things I always liked and admired about her.

We walked together for a little ways, just talking about anything that came to mind, before Ilia decided what she wanted to do.

She quickly moved to stand in front of me and with a huge smile she asked, "Could we go for a ride on Epona?"

I smiled, nodded, and we began to make our way back to my house to get Epona. I couldn't remember the last time Ilia and I rode together, but it would be nice to do it again.

Once we made it back to my house, I began to prepare Epona for the ride and released her from her post. I motioned for Ilia to hop on first, and by gently placing my hands around her small waist, I assisted her in getting on the saddle. I pulled myself up as well and sat behind her. I couldn't help but blush as I reached my arms around her to grab hold of the reins. I suddenly realized how close we were. We had been riding before, and I had never noticed things like this. But this time, it was so obvious. I wondered if Ilia was thinking the same thing, but I was surprised when I felt her lean into me. I supposed that if she felt comfortable with this, then there was no reason I couldn't either.

I decided to take her into Faron Woods; I knew Ilia had never explored those woods much and since they were no longer of any danger, I figured she'd like the change of scenery. The warm sun peeked through the trees overhead and fell upon the ground in streams. The sounds and sights of forestry surrounded us—the crunching of dead leaves as creatures scurried about, acorns dropping onto rocks and the ground, and the humming of bugs in the flowerbeds.

Whatever Ilia wanted to do I commanded of Epona. If she simply wanted to trot, we trotted; and if she wanted to ride fast, a quick nudge into Epona's side and a yell of my command, and we were flying through the trees. As we rode and chatted, I found that I wasn't quite so nervous anymore and was becoming more and more comfortable with her with each passing minute. I felt as comfortable with her as I always had, but there was now something more to it. The wind blew strands of her blonde hair into my face, and I couldn't help but want to hold her in my arms. These thoughts were strange to me, but I didn't really care. I suddenly wanted to embrace them instead of hide from them.

"Link?" Ilia's voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "Do you think you could teach me how to ride Epona myself one day?" Her head turned slightly to see my reply. Of course, I nodded my head with a smile, but that was enough to make her face light up.

I felt her hand lightly squeeze my knee as she thanked me, and I was going to tell her that there was no need to thank me when she said, "Come on, let's go to the spring and I'll wash Epona for you."

I wanted to tell her that she just washed Epona a couple days ago, so I doubted that she needed it, but I held my tongue. Ilia loved caring for Epona, and Epona, being a girl, I suppose, really seemed to enjoy their cleaning sessions.

When we finally made it to the spring, I hopped off of Epona first and reached up to lend Ilia my hand. She grabbed hold of my hand and eased off of the saddle. We both slipped off our shoes and left them at the edge of the water. Ilia clutched Epona's reigns and guided her out a little ways into the water.

I noticed that Ilia didn't have the brush and washcloth that she usually used, but as if she could read my mind she said, "Oh! I leave the supplies here so I don't have to worry about them. They should be right behind that shrub over there." She pointed the place out me, and then added, "I know no one would take them, but I hide them just in case."

I chuckled a bit as I went over to the shrubbery. Sure enough, there was a small knapsack on the ground. I picked it up and waded to where Ilia and Epona were. Autumn was nearing, so I quickly noticed the chill of the spring water as soon as my feet stepped into it. I handed her the bag, stood back for a few moments, and watched in silence as Ilia submerged the old washcloth into the cool water and began to bathe Epona.

Ilia was so beautiful, and it was only just recently that I had begun to see her in this new light. I'll never forget the first time that I actually noticed how beautiful she was. We were in the same spring, and she had just finished caring for Epona for me. I was preparing to leave for my journey, and I didn't realize it then, but Ilia was upset that I was leaving. I remember standing with her, she was telling me to be safe, but the way she looked at me that day made my heart pound. All of a sudden, I had no desire to leave her, but just like that, she was taken away from me.

Ilia apparently noticed that I was lost in my thoughts, and holding Epona's brush, she thrust her hand toward me. "Here, you don't have to just stand there. You can brush her mane if you'd like."

Cleaning wasn't exactly what I did best, but I took the brush from her anyway. I moved closer to my horse and began to work on her mane. I was surprised to see how tangled it had become in only a few days. As I pulled the brush through her long, white mane, I noticed that Ilia's eyes were on me. I'm sure she saw my cheeks slightly redden, but I tried to turn away so she couldn't see.

After a few moments, my thoughts returned to the past. The day when she and Colin were kidnapped seemed like a blur—everything happened all at once. I still felt horrible about the whole situation. I hated that Ilia became involved, but most of all, I hated that I couldn't save her. I was glad to be able to find Colin, but it almost made it worse when I realized that she wasn't with him. That will probably remain the worst time of my life. For so long I was filled with worry over her, and although I was on a very important quest, she was all I could think about.

As long as I live I will never forget that night in Telma's bar. When I stepped through that doorway and saw Ilia, my body froze. I felt as if I could've grabbed her and held onto her for eternity so that she would never be taken away from me again. But when she finally turned to face me, my heart sunk deep into the pit of my stomach. I instantly saw it in her eyes that she had no idea who I was.

Small arms wrapped around my waist from behind bringing me back to reality. It was Ilia. I felt her body press against mine, and her head rested on my back. It happened so fast that it took me a moment to actually realize what she was doing, but I relaxed in her embrace.

"Link? You look sad," she said solemnly.

Leaning my head against Epona, I exhaled deeply and prepared to reveal my thoughts to her.

I felt her arms slightly tighten around me. "Don't worry," she said quietly. "You don't have to explain. I just don't want you to feel sad anymore."

To this day, I still don't know how Ilia does what she does. Maybe I just wear my heart on my sleeve, but I could swear that she reads my mind. It's always been like that, and honestly, I can't recall a time that she was wrong.

I slowly turned to face her, trying to rid my mind of the previous thoughts. But unexpectedly, when my eyes met hers, I did forget them. It was something about the way she was looking at me, and all I saw was her. My arms, as if moving on their own, reached out and held onto hers. I felt my heart crawl up into my throat, and I felt as if I could choke on it. We were silent, except for our hearts, which I was sure she could just hear mine.

Before I knew it, we were getting closer and closer to each other. My mind was racing; I kept thinking: _What do I do? Are we about to…kiss? _I wanted to, but at the same time, I couldn't. I was too nervous, and this was all happening way too fast.

Without even thinking, I pulled my eyes away from hers and looked down at the water. My arms dropped back to my sides, and Ilia slightly backed away from me. To my surprise, I was a little disappointed that I had ended that moment.

"Look up at the sky. Those dark clouds… where did they come from? It seemed like such a pretty day this morning," she proclaimed. Truthfully, I was glad that the subject had changed and that nothing was said about what had just happened.

I looked up at the sky and shrugged. The sun was hidden from view, and gray clouds were taking over the sky.

Ilia went back to Epona to finish washing her. "I hope it doesn't rain."

I took one more look up at the sky. I figured it probably wouldn't rain—it would pass over us.

We continued to wash Epona, but even after she was clean and the skies began threatening us with thunder, we still decided to stay at the spring for just a little while longer.

We plopped down beside each other on the bank while Epona was busy grazing in the nearby grass. A sense of calm was finally returning to me, and I crossed my arms behind my head and laid down on the sandy bank. I was surprised when Ilia did the same and was lying next to me. It was quiet—we only heard the sounds of thunder overhead as we stared into the clouds and watched flocks of birds desperately fly to safety. We should have left, but neither of us wanted to. We didn't want to say good-bye to each other, even if it was only for the rest of the day.

"It's going to storm," she said calmly and with a sigh.

I nodded in response and placed my hands by my side. I felt her small fingers slip between mine. I glanced over at her, but she wasn't looking at me. She was still looking to the sky.

"But I want to stay here… like this with you." As she said this, her hazel eyes turned towards mine, and I found myself clutching her hand. A surprised look came over her, but just then, we both felt a few sprinkles of rain on our skin. Frowns crept onto our faces as if we had been hoping that by some miracle the storms would take a turn in another direction.

We both sat up, knowing that we were both going to have to go home. But neither one of us actually stood up. Instead, I found myself drawing circles in the sand wanting to hold on to this time for a little bit longer.

But, obviously, Mother Nature had other plans. Within minutes, the sprinkles turned to huge droplets of rain that splashed all around us. The skies rumbled loudly, and we caught a glimpse of a flash of lightening.

Without a second of thought, I jumped up, pulling Ilia up with me. We ran to Epona and I quickly hoisted Ilia up onto the saddle. I hopped up behind her, and we were off.

The rain stung our faces as we rode, and I noticed Ilia ducking in an attempt to avoid it. I leaned over her to shelter her from it as much as I could. We practically flew through the woods and made it back to my house. I figured we could stay there for just a little while until the rain let up.

I told Ilia to go inside without me—I needed to take Epona up to the ranch so she could stay in the barn. She understood and quickly ran inside while I raced off with Epona.

When I finally returned, the rain was still coming down forcefully and I was already drenched. I climbed up the ladder to my front door and was relieved to finally get under shelter. Upon entering, I noticed a light aroma in the air. Ilia was apparently cooking something. As I made my way down to the main area of my home, I saw Ilia… in green.

"Oh, Link!" she exclaimed quickly turning to face me. I suppose my initial reaction was one of surprise when I saw what she was wearing, and her hands quickly went to the garments. "I'm sorry! It's just… my clothes were soaked. I tried to find something else to wear, but this was all I could find."

I smiled and couldn't help but chuckle at her. She was… adorable. My green tunic was the last thing I ever thought I'd see Ilia wearing, but I kind of liked it on her. Of course, it was entirely too big for her—it practically swallowed her. But I didn't mind that she was wearing it at all.

"Are you sure you don't want me to change?" she questioned.

I shook my head to say "no" and continued to smile. I knew I had to get out of my wet clothes as well. I pulled the soaked shirt over my head and tossed it aside. I turned to make sure Ilia wasn't watching, and then I quickly changed into a dryer pair of pants.

While I had my back turned, she called out to me. "I managed to scrounge up a few ingredients to make us some soup. I figured you'd be hungry."

She was right—I was pretty hungry. While I waited, I found myself looking around my small home. I couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed. It was somewhat messy and didn't have any decoration. I had been inside Ilia's house before, and it being the mayor's house, of course mine paled in comparison. Ilia must have been used to living like that. I kept thinking that she would probably hate living in a house like mine. I began to at least attempt to tidy up the area.

But, as if she was reading my mind once again, she said, "You know, I never really thought about you being here all alone before. It must get lonely." She glanced at me, but I just smiled warmly at her. I didn't want her to have something else to worry about.

"I know I would be," she continued as she stirred the soup that was cooking over the fire. "But then again, it's not like you're a kid anymore. You've done all these amazing things. You're all grown-up now." I noticed a hint of sadness in her voice, but I didn't say anything.

The truth was that I do get lonely. A lot. I would never tell anyone that, though, because like Ilia said, I was supposed to be grown-up.

When silence returned, I continued to look around the room. I noticed that I didn't even have chairs for us to sit in while we ate. But I had an idea. I went up to the loft and gathered a few blankets and pillows. When I came back down, I laid them out on the floor for us. At least we could be a little comfortable while sitting on the hard floor.

We finally sat down to eat, and her soup was delicious. Of course, it wasn't like I expected otherwise. Ilia seems to be perfect at everything.

While we ate and talked quietly, I could feel the tension between us growing, but I didn't feel scared of it this time. Instead, I felt a longing to stop time for the both of us. The sun was already starting to set, and I wondered how long ago it had actually been since I found Ilia over at Rusl's house. It didn't seem that long ago, but I knew that was before noon.

I could still hear the rain falling sharply on the roof. I knew that regardless of whether it let up or not, I would still have to take Ilia home eventually. She couldn't stay here with me… even though I wanted her to.

"You know…" she said with a grin playing on her lips, "I just thought of a time from when we were younger. Do you remember that kid that lived here for a while with his parents? I think they moved a few years ago to start a business in Castle Town. He was always mean to me for some reason, so you two got into quite a few fights over it." She giggled remembering those distant times.

I nodded and laughed in recognition; I remembered clearly who she was speaking of. As a kid, I got along with almost everyone, but he always insisted on making fun of Ilia. Now that I look back on it all, he probably just thought she was cute so he wanted to tease her.

"I remember one time… He pushed me down, and I was trying not to cry. But you were there and you stood up for me, of course. He finally asked you, 'why are you always sticking up for a girl, anyway?'" She paused, smiling reminiscently. "You told him 'because Ilia's my girl!'"

I smiled just thinking about it. I did actually remember saying that, but even as a kid, I meant it. Ilia has always been my girl. She was my best friend, and I was determined to always look out for her and protect her.

We finished our last spoonfuls of the broth and afterwards, I got up to light a few of the candles and lanterns since the room was growing darker by the minute. And with the darkness, the tension between us was growing heavier as well. I could feel her eyes on me as I moved about. I tried to force the blushing out of my face but to no avail. The orange glow of the light didn't help things either. Once I came back to her, I found my eyes were glued to her as well. I kept mentally telling myself that it really was time for her to go, but I just couldn't… I just wanted her to stay a little bit longer.

I sat back down beside her, and she instantly pushed herself up against my side and laid her head on my shoulder. Her hand found mine and our fingers became entwined. My heart was the only thing I could hear, but when she began to speak, it quieted.

"It was so scary, Link. Not knowing who I was… or who you were. And it hurt because when I looked at you and you looked at me, I saw the pain in your eyes. I knew that I was supposed to know who you were. And I… felt like I loved you, but I didn't know why." She whispered that last part, but I heard it. Her words pierced my heart and I wondered where this was coming from. She had seemed fine a moment ago, but I guess it was something that she had needed to talk about.

She sat up and looked at me and a small smile formed on her face. "But I am forever grateful to you for returning my memory to me. If it wasn't for you, I might not have ever remembered."

I gave her hand a small squeeze, and I couldn't help but stare at her. She was breath-taking. My green tunic hung loosely on her shoulders revealing her collarbone. The ends of her short hair were still wet and they clung to her neck and face. Her bright eyes shone through the dim lighting.

The only thing guiding myself now was my emotions. My hand slowly reached out to her and my fingers graced her neck before making their way into her hair. My palm pressed against her cheek and my face was moving closer to hers. Our eyes never left each other and before I knew it, my lips were pressed against hers. Adrenaline rushed through my veins, and after I pulled away the first time, our lips continued to meet again and again for more quick kisses.

When we finally pulled away for good, huge smiles crept onto our faces. I couldn't believe what had just happened, but it felt great. Taking it all in, I laid down, my head falling upon a pillow. Ilia laid down as well, and she rested her head on my bare chest. Her fingers began tracing shapes on my chest and abdomen, and it gave me chills. I wrapped one arm around her shoulders and gently caressed her soft skin.

I stared up at the ceiling, lost in thought. I was happy. I felt like all barriers that had recently formed between me and Ilia had crumbled. I had always known, ever since we were younger, that Ilia was the one that I wanted to be with, but I honestly wasn't sure if it was ever going to happen. I didn't know that I was ever going to have the guts to make a move. But, I guess I just needed the right place and the right time. And now that we were finally together, I never wanted to leave.

&&&

I suddenly awoke from being shaken out of my slumber. Ilia was looming over me with fear all over her face.

"Link! Get up! Its morning!" she exclaimed.

Groggily, I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Sure enough, the sun had lit up my house and I could hear the sounds of morning time. And then it hit me… we had fallen asleep. Ilia had never gone home.

Suddenly filled with energy, I jumped up and desperately tried to think of a plan. But there was only one thing on my mind: the mayor was going to want to strangle me once he found out that his daughter had spent the night at my house.

Ilia frantically threw my tunic over her head and put her now dry clothes back on—obviously in too much of a panic to care that I was there and watching. And truthfully, even though I was panicking too, I still took those few seconds to notice her half-naked body.

"There's not going to be any way around this," she said as she dressed. "My father is most definitely worried sick about me, and I'm sure he's at home right now waiting. I'll just have to tell him the truth. Hopefully, he'll believe me and I won't get in too much trouble."

Hopefully, she would be right. I was supposed to be a hero around the village—not someone that they feared to let their daughters go near. I didn't do anything wrong; it was just an accident! The last thing I wanted was for everyone to see me as a bad person.

With a quick good-bye, she fled my home and I was alone again.

The rest of the day seemed to drag by. I tried to just stay inside for fear that going out I might run into someone who already knew of the situation—I seriously doubted that the mayor was the kind of man who would blab to everyone about a such a thing, but I figured I couldn't be too careful.

Filled with boredom, I thought about Ilia all day. I hadn't seen her since she left—I assumed that her father had ordered her to stay inside as a punishment. I hoped that she hadn't gotten into too much trouble. I couldn't help but feel guilty. I was supposed to take her home, but I was selfish and just wanted her to stay with me.

What if people found out? What if they tried to blame this on Ilia? I immediately decided that if anyone was going to take the blame, it would definitely be me. I'd rather everyone hate me than to think that Ilia was a bad person.

Nightfall finally came, and my thoughts had calmed somewhat. When I began to think about it realistically, I knew that the people of my village were not judgmental. They knew that Ilia and I were good people; they knew we wouldn't do anything wrong. And, I loved the time that we had spent together. I wouldn't have traded it for the world. I didn't want it to be something that I felt bad about. I wondered if Ilia was thinking the same way I was. I didn't want her to be upset.

I also missed her already. It hadn't even been a day since I last saw her, but I felt like I would have given anything to see her again. But, that would probably be out of the question for the next couple days…

With an encouraging idea in my mind, I rushed over to my desk and found a scrap of paper and an ink pen. I wrote two simple sentences and knew that that was all I needed to write. I folded it, shoved it into my pocket, and raced out of my home. I made my way into the dark village and paused to look up at Ilia's window. Just as I thought—I could see that she had a lantern lit and the window was cracked open like it always was at nighttime. I knew a secret way to get to that window, so made my way to the destination.

Once there, I made sure to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want her to know I was there—we could get into more trouble. Stealthily, I slipped the note through the window and fled the scene.

On my way home, I felt a sense of content. I was sure that my note would cheer her up, and it would have to do until the next time we saw each other. I had a gut feeling that everything would be alright. I knew we would be able to see each other soon, and when we did, it would be great. I was suddenly filled with excitement—excitement for what the future would bring and what my life with Ilia was really going to be like. But, I think my note to her said it all.

"_You'll always be my girl._

_I love you." _

* * *

OK, well, what do you think??? This turned out be a lot longer than I thought it would be… oh well, I hope that wasn't a problem! I could've done chapters, but I don't think chapters would have suited this story. I don't know; that's just me. lol I hope I didn't get too cheesy there at the end with note… I was more going for "innocent love." Because whenever I think of Link and Ilia love, I just think "innocence." P I also really hope that the characters didn't seem OOC… It was kinda hard with Link, I'll admit. But that's just 'cause I'm not really sure what "out of character" is for Link sometimes.. lol! But anyway, I really hope that everyone liked it! Please review and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
